Fairy Tales
by Iali10
Summary: Fairy Tales with a KHR twist. Various/Tsuna. Chapter 4: Omake to Ch.1. KHR/Sleeping Beauty Parody. Reborn, Xanxus, and Squalo argue over who Tsuna really belongs to. 4427, one-sided R27 and X27.
1. Disagreements on Color

Title: Disagreements on Color (and Acceptable Husbands)  
Author: Iali10

Rating: T

Words: 1366

Warnings: Swearing, violence, same-sex marriage, cross-dressing

Summary: KHR/Sleeping Beauty Parody. The Ending scene of Sleeping Beauty gets a dose of KHR grade crack. 4427, one-sided R27 and X27 (maybe even Col27 and Skull27?)

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANBASED WORK. KHR AND SLEEPING BEAUTY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND LICENSE HOLDERS. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS PIECE OF FICTION.

A/N: Well, this idea just came out of nowhere, and I felt oddly compelled to write it, so here is the first fanfic I've managed to finish in 8 or so years (first one on this account)!

You know, the ending scene of Disney's Sleeping Beauty with Aurora's dress changing colors was the only thing that really stuck with me from the movie. So I'm doing that scene MY way *grins evilly*. This was originally going to be a couple hundred words long but it ran away from me…

Constructive Crit. is welcome! Like I said, been forever since I last wrote and I'm feeling really, really rusty here guys.

Edit- fixed some typos, spelling errors, added a disclaimer, and a line about Xanxus' guns because I always felt something was missing there and realized I never wrote it in. FAIL orz.

* * *

The party had been going well; the food was good and the people were happy. It was a momentous occasion! Enchanter Mukuro was defeated, the castle was awake and lively once more, and the beautiful Princess Tsunayoshi (_Prince_, said Princess would insist to anyone who would listen, but no one paid him any mind) had just gotten married to his rescuer. Everyone was overjoyed.

Except for the good-fairy Reborn who sulked next to his fellow good-fairies in a balcony overlooking the entire celebration. Part of his bad mood was due to the fact that despite all their training, and the information that had literally been beaten into his student, Tsuna had touched a spinning wheel and activated Mukuro's curse. There would be many punishing 'training' sessions in store for the forgetful boy.

But what had truly put a sour taste in Reborn's mouth was that HE didn't believe Tsuna should be getting married so hastily. Unfortunately, as soon as King Iemitsu had opened his eyes and saw the 'couple' together he had started hollering for a priest, and not an hour later they were married.

Reborn was now contemplating putting Iemitsu back to sleep permanently.

The rest of the good-fairies did not share in his ill will. Skull, who had cried all through the ceremony, kept randomly bursting into tears and wailing about the boy that they raised being all grown-up. When he wasn't fighting tears, Skull was boasting about raising Tsuna the best- to which the other two reacted violently to. Colonello was overall enjoying the festivities and the good food, not to mention he was getting a kick out of Reborn's pouting.

He probably would have been content for the rest of the party, but he had glanced at their boy and finally noticed what the Princess was wearing: a red dress. Bright red like a large moving target, and easy mark for some assassin. That just wouldn't do.

His brow twitched downwards and he summoned his anti-tank rifle- because the only one who used the stupid, girly wand was Skull- and aimed the muzzle at Tsuna, steadily following the boy as he was twirled around the dance floor. "Blue," he stated firmly then squeezed the trigger.

A small 'bullet' of bright blue light raced towards Tsuna faster than the eye could see and slammed into the boy's back. Instead of injuring him, the bullet instead splashed color across the dress that consumed the red in less than a second, and left the Princess in an ice-blue dress.

The couple didn't miss a step and continued to dance as if nothing happened; the party guests murmured in appreciation.

Shouldering his rifle that dwarfed him, Colonello gave a pleased grin. "Much better."

Reborn scoffed, his inky black eyes narrowed. Of course he disagreed, after all Colonello was the good-_blue_-fairy. It was like he had put some kind of claim on their adorable student- which Reborn would allow _over his dead body_.

He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a darkly gleaming pistol in his tiny hand. His eyes flickered over to the happy bride and fired a shot in less than half a second that hit its target dead on. The dress bloomed yellow in the same shad as the stripe that decorated Reborn's fedora.

Said fedora was tilted to shadow the good-fairy's eyes but left his smirk clearly visible. "Yellow suits him more. The other way was hideous."

Colonello sneered back at the other; another shot was quickly lined up and the trigger squeezed.

BANG. The dress flashed blue again.

"Blue is better than the color of piss, Kora."

"Yellow," he snarls and shoots without looking-

- BANG. The color melted into yellow

-"brings out the paleness of his skin."

"Like a corpse! Blue."

BANG

"Yellow."

BANG

"You want to go, Kora?! _Blue_."

BANG

"An idiot like you couldn't handle me. _Yellow_."

BANG

"BLUE."

BANG

"YELLOW."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

The sound of gunfire was drowning out the orchestra and the party guests were giving the couple wide berth in fear of a stray bullet. Tsuna's dress was changing between colors so rapidly that it was like some Technicolor game of chase between blue and yellow.

Squalo, newly married husband to the Princess, was fighting the urge to take out his sword and slice up the meddlesome fairies. Those bullets were getting pretty close to hitting him. He had actually dressed up for this shit- okay, he was wearing his military coat but it was the nicest thing he owned- and tied his long silver hair back. If he ended up tie-dyed blue and yellow he would be so pissed.

His tiny brunet bride sent him and apologetic look, his eyes radiating sincerity and affection.

And Squalo wondered again how he had managed to get married so suddenly. It felt like he was robbing someone blind.

Tsuna gave a wry grin and leaned up on his tippy-toes, pressing close to his taller husband. "Sorry," he half-shouted over the gunfire, feeling the need to apologize for the insanity of his 'extended family.'

Attempting to turn his sneer into a grin, Squalo realized he was a lucky man.

"BLUE!" BANG

"YELLOW!" BANG

Skull jumped onto the banister and pointed his wand at Tsuna. "PURPLE!"

The dress melted into a royal purple that glittered in the light of the candles and torches.

"Gyahahaha! The Great Skull is the best choice, of course!" Sticking his nose arrogantly in the air, the purple good-fairy let out another hearty cackle.

For a moment, Reborn and Colonello put aside their grand rivalry and were on the same wavelength. They both glared at their annoying companion, their hands curling into fists. "Just die," they hissed.

His laughter immediately ceased and poor Skull paled. "W-wait! Reborn, Col-!"

In perfect synchronization, the two violent fairies drop-kicked the third off the balcony into the crowd. Their cease-fire ended just as quickly as Skull had.

"YELLOW!" BANG

"BLUE!" BANG

Unable to fight it anymore, Squalo grimaced and his hands unconsciously tightened on Tsuna. He couldn't take much more of this.

"YELLOW!" BANG

Squalo snapped. "VOOIIIIIIII!" His sword was yanked from its sheath and waved around in threatening swipes; his teeth were bared in a snarl. "Cut this shit out or I'll just rip the damn dress off of him!"

The music and gunfire suddenly cut off. Just about everyone was sending the groom offended looks.

The sword was sheathed with a snort. The swordsman's smile was distinctly not nice. "What are you gaping at, morons! What the fuck did you think I was going to do to him once I married him?"

Two killing intents suddenly spiked. One was, of course, coming from Reborn on the balcony, but the other was coming from the pedestal where the royal family sat, or more specifically from Tsuna's cousin, Xanxus.

Xanxus' ruby eyes burned with fury, his sneer deepening the shadows of the burn scars decorating his face. His hand tightened around the neck of his personal bottle of wine before he chucked the whole thing at Squalo's head.

Squalo barely managed to duck under it.

"Trash," Xanxus growled out, pulling his guns from his holsters (because you never know when you may need to shoot someone, especially at a wedding) and aiming at the groom, "my cousin's going to be a widow."

A squeaky voiced piped up from the balcony. "Don't worry. I'll help Tsuna get over your violent and bloody death."

The swordsman tensed and paled. Fuck, he had just managed to piss off the two most dangerous men in the kingdom that were now hungry for his blood. He only had one choice. Squalo tossed Tsuna over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Tsuna, who was opening his mouth to defend his husband, squeaked and grasped Squalo's broad shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

The silver haired man ignored him, more focused on dodging the rain of bullets and running out the exit.

"Scum!" Xanxus roared and leapt from his throne. "Come back here and face your death like a man!"

Reborn jumped from the balcony and easily navigated the crowd by leapfrogging from head to head. "You won't get far."

King Iemitsu roared with laughter, happy at the liveliness of the party.

Queen Nana just giggled politely behind her hand and wondered what her future grandchildren would look like.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think guys? I tried to keep with the style of fairy tales, what with its limited description, but having none at all drove me absolutely crazy.

Originally the good-fairies were going to be played by Tsuna's guardians but Reborn, who owns most of my brain, demanded to have a part; and even though I made sure he was infant form, he still tried to steal Tsuna away for himself. This is what happens once you give into the R27- it owns your soul.

Similarly, Xanxus just decided to show up to chuck a bottle at Squalo. Because they are BFFs and he needs to be at his wedding (it has nothing to do with my shipping X27. At all). But I really do love Squalo/Tsuna guys! Reborn just makes it hard for me to write (and finish) anything but R27 ;_;.

Please review! I have little confidence in my writing so I need your guy's support so I don't keep quitting in the middle of fics.


	2. Tsuna's Ark

Title: Tsuna's Ark (and Tsuna's Wife?)

Author: Iali10

Rating: T

Words: 956

Warnings: Misuse of religious text, homosexual relationships, allusions to male-pregnancy

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANBASED WORK. KHR BELONGS TO ITS OWNERS AND LICENSE HOLDERS. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS PIECE OF FICTION.

Summary: KHR/Noah's Ark parody. The Author is going to Hell. Not a fairy tale, but whatever. R27, one-sided 2795.

A/N: Wow, the person who's most surprised that I'm back so soon is me. But I guess seeing that I had 5 reviews, 7 faves, 4 follows, and nearly 200 views really inspired me to make another chapter.

I was thinking of all the fairy tales I could use for this chapter, but my brain just decided to throw Noah's Ark as a suggestion and viola, this was born. Sorry to any religious people this bothers. This feels really blasphemous, but I guess that goes good with my coffee *slurps* ah, tastes like eternal damnation.

Thanks guys for the reviews! You're so nice that I felt like crying, with happiness of course. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Opalish: Thanks, I have a lot of ships too (most of them are paired with Tsuna though XD).

Orithyea: Thanks for catching my mistakes! I went back and edited the chapter. Also thanks for the compliment about my characterization. I consider the most important part of writing to be characterization, so I was so happy to hear that you thought I did a good job. Lol, I had a lot of fun writing Xanxus to be honest.

Yuu3: Thanks, I would love me some Tsuna sparkles! He's my second favorite character, though Reborn is obviously number one XD.

Random Reader: This is why I KNEW I had to have Squalo as the Prince- him and his loud mouth XD. I'll try to see if I can get Cinderella to be next!

Saruko: I'm confused. Are you asking for me to continue chapter 1, but with different characters, or you just asking me to rewrite ONLY ch.1 with diff. chara.? Either way, I'm sorry to say that I won't do either. These are just little short things for me to practice my writing and get feedback, so they won't be continued or added on to. Sorry D:.

* * *

When God first contacted Sawada Tsunayoshi for an important task, the petite man was sure God had mistaken him for someone else. After all, he was Dame-Tsuna- a wimp, a klutz, and an idiot. Just No-Good. A man no woman wanted as a husband.

In fact, he was so No-Good that the village had forced him to live all alone on top of a hill outside the village where he apparently couldn't cause any trouble. Which was mostly okay with Tsuna since it meant that people really had to go out of their way to come taunt and bully him, so it rarely happened unless he went down to the village.

But when he tried to explain this to God there was a lot of lightning and thunderous "YOU DARE QUESTION MY WILL?!" And so he was stuck building an Ark.

It was a miracle that the Dame-man didn't break any of his limbs from just _looking_ at the tools. God quickly came to feel overworked from the sheer amount of accidents He had to prevent.

Of course, when Tsuna finally managed to work up the courage to ask what the Ark was for he tried to warn the entire village. There had predictably been a lot of laughing and some rocks were tossed at the would-be prophet; immediately the amount of bullying increased and some even tried to mess with the Ark.

These people ran into the early arrivals of animals that loitered around the incomplete ship, which included some territorial lions.

So Tsuna continued to slave away, all the while God whispered the promise that the human race would not perish; that He would send a partner to join him on the Ark. Lonely Tsuna daydreamed that it would be Sasagawa Kyouko, the only girl that had ever been nice to him and had the smile of an angel.

It disturbed him how God tended to giggle whenever he was thinking about her.

And thus dawned the day of the Flood. The animals were loaded without much trouble, though the small brunet had ran shrieking from some of the animals, and Tsuna waited at the top of the gangplank with baited breath. He watched the crest of the hill, waiting for Kyouko to appear (once again ignoring God's loud giggling).

When someone came over the hill, Tsuna beamed with a bright blush on his cheeks; he held a hand over his heart because it felt as if it was going to beat its way out of his chest. But as the person came closer he realized it wasn't his crush, and as they came closer still, he saw that it wasn't even a woman but a man.

A man with dark hair and eyes, with a devilish smirk on his handsome face, and the oddest sideburns that Tsuna had ever seen. Who looked so confident and in-control as he walked up the plank to tower over the shorter man; who radiated masculinity and darkness in a way that seemed to consume the air around him because Tsuna was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

Had this man come to make fun of him too? Or would he just hurt him like all the others?

"Chaos," the man's dark eyes were looking the brunet over critically, "I am Reborn. God sent me to join you."

It took Tsuna an embarrassingly long time to process these words- no wonder he was called Dame- but when he did his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "W-What?!"

Reborn cocked an eyebrow at the other in bemusement. "Is there a problem?" His eyes were still guarded as he assessed the other.

"We're both men!" he shrieked the obvious, switching from blushing to paling and back again to blushing.

The dark haired man stared at him blankly for a moment, before his lips twitched up into a smirk and he chuckled. It seemed that Tsuna had passed whatever criteria Reborn was judging him by because the taller man smirked even wider and a glint of mischief entered his eyes. Suddenly he pinned his 'partner' to the Ark wall. "Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna."

'How does he know that nickname?!'

"Because I'm the best."

'Did he just read my mind- and the best at what?!' Tsuna was near hysterical. This wasn't funny God, please stop laughing!

An annoyed noise was made in the dominant man's throat, he could easily read how badly the petite man was reacting. Rather than talk or try to calm him down, Reborn just crushed his mouth roughly over Tsuna's slack lips. There was no hesitation or asking, he just took possession of Tsuna in a way that left the brunet's mind blank and knees weak. After a moment, he pulled away and licked his lips with relish.

Brown eyes followed the motion, and the owner of said eyes couldn't explain why his stomach did a little flutter.

Reborn smiled with teeth. "God has made the necessary adjustments for our 'partnership' to be fruitful- there's nothing to worry over."

Blinking, Tsuna took a moment to puzzle out the doublespeak even though his head was still fuzzy from the kiss. 'Partnership' could be 'relationship' or perhaps 'marriage,' and for it to be fruitful would mean….

"HIIEEEEEEE?!"

Ignoring the fuss, Reborn dragged his squealing Tuna to an empty room to demonstrate said claim. The 'demonstration' was so distracting that Tsuna was unaware when more people boarded and prepared the Ark to sail, or even when it started to rain.

But forty days later he limped out with the other survivors and animals to repopulate the Earth.

In the end, Reborn was right; God _had_ made the necessary adjustments. And Tsuna made sure to curse God every day for the next nine months.

* * *

A/N: So, was this good, or worse than before? I could have sworn this was going to be under 500 words when I thought it up, but it nearly hit 1k, and the author notes pushed it over that.

I hope the joke of mpreg didn't put too many of you off XD. I also included other survivors so no one would feel like asking 'why did you let so-and-so die?' This way, if there is someone in the KHR world that you just don't want to die in the flood you can imagine them being in this group.

This chapter had more romance than the previous, but hopefully it was still funny enough. Anyways, please keep reviewing!


	3. Cinderella is Charming

Title: Cinderella is Charming (and in the Mafia?!)

Author: Iali10

Rating: T

Words: 2698

Warnings: Cross-dressing, same-sex marriage, allusions to sex between men

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANBASED WORK. KHR AND DISNEY'S CINDERELLA BELONGS TO ITS OWNERS AND LICENSE HOLDERS. I MAKE NO MONEY FOR THIS PIECE OF FICTION.

Summary: KHR/Cinderella parody. Tsuna is being forced to choose a bride at his 18th birthday ball. He might have been a little hasty in his choice. 27?.

A/N: Hey, I'm back again, and with a whole 1k more words than last time :D! I decided to fulfill the request for Cinderella, so anyone who wanted to see it- here it is! Ugh, I'm tired. Can you guess who Tsuna is paired up with?

Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and people who faved! I really, really enjoy hearing what you have to say and seeing that my story is enjoyed. 9 reviews, 12 favorites, 5 follows, and 350 views. Thanks guys, I luff you all!

Yuu3: My life would be infinitely better with Tsuna sprinkles and Reborn sparkles (especially if they interact in a funny way XD). Haha, I had to think of the creepiest thing possible for God to do, and I concluded it would be giggling XD.

Oritheya: Something about Tsuna working hard is really adorable, no matter what it is. Though I'm glad God was there to keep Tsuna from injuring himself too badly.

Daifukumochi: *builds a pile with the tiny hearts and then rolls around in them* Eeeeee! I have a fan *blushes*! I'm glad you enjoy my humor style, since I consider it a little subdued (?). Eh, not sure how to explain it. Hehe, I think I would enjoy writing Xanxus winning against Squalo (though I don't think it'll be Little Mermaid, though I'll see if I can write anything for it too), so look forward to that I guess XD.

* * *

One's eighteenth birthday could possibly mean a lot of things; some presents, a feast, a party, or maybe even some cake. It shouldn't mean 'pick a bride from hundreds of strangers and marry her,' but that was exactly what Tsuna's father had asked him to do.

The Prince was in a fit of nerves from all the attention when girls usually wouldn't give him the time of the day. Oh, they would pretend to be honored, he was still royalty after all, but they always spoke cruelly of the Dame-Prince behind his back. Saying that he was unsuited for the throne or any sort of Nobility.

Tsuna found himself unable to argue with them so he usually avoided interacting with anyone from Court. But now he couldn't run from them and their cruel smiles and venomous words. The short young man could only imagine how miserable he would be if he married any of these women.

After another serving of fawning but subtlety insulting words, he slinked away with his tail between his legs (he would never master the bizarre double-speak of the upper-class). Eagerly, he snagged a flute of champagne off a passing waiter and downed it in one swig; this night couldn't possibly get any worse.

Something tapped him on his shoulder.

Startled, he spun around quickly with a 'startled rabbit' look on his face, nearly dropping his glass in the rapid turn.

An older woman with rose-colored hair stood before him, her hand hovering midair from where she had obviously placed it on Tsuna's shoulder. She withdrew her hand with a slightly bemused look.

"Ah, err… I-" the Prince fumbled for words.

Dark eyes regarded him. "You're the Dame-Prince, right?"

Tsuna gaped up at her, for she was taller than him (ouch, another blow to his ego), wondering if she had really said that to his face. Plenty of people whispered it behind his back, but even a failure at courtly-manners like him knew that was a huge faux pas.

She adjusted her shawl, completely unabashed.

The young man figured that this woman didn't know the Rules. "Y-you can't just say that," he half-whispered to her.

"Why not?" She waved about a gold fan that was the same color as her dress. The style of the dress was oddly conservative compared to some of the women who had dressed to catch the Prince's eyes (which hadn't really worked since Tsuna was too embarrassed to look at them). The only things visible on her were her face and hands; the collar climbed and hid her neck, and the dress dragged on the ground not even giving a glimpse of her slippered feet.

"It's not very… nice?" He couldn't help the questioning tone since he was suddenly feeling like he was taking a test that he hadn't studied for.

The woman snorted in a rather unlady-like way. "No one here is particularly 'nice,' wouldn't you say?"

And considering he had been thinking the same thing since the moment the party started, he really couldn't argue with her, but he was just too nice to outwardly agree with her. He had yet to speak to everyone attending so there could still be someone 'nice' amongst the guests. Unable to give any answer, he fidgeted with his fingers.

A moment passed and then she smiled slyly.

Tsuna was struck dumb. It was a rather mysterious smile; her dark eyes seemed to twinkle as if she knew some big secret, and the lazy curl of her thin, painted lips promised many things in a language the young man couldn't understand. Was this the charms of a mature woman?

She took Tsuna's glass and handed it off to a server, then offered her hand in what should have been a dainty motion but the intent behind it was too commanding.

"Oh, uh," he stuttered out, belatedly remembering that he was supposed to be a gentleman, and offered his arm for her to grasp.

Her grip was strong and she guided _him_ to the dance floor instead of the other way around. "You looked like you could use someone honest to talk to." She led him to the middle of the ballroom and guided his hands to hold her for a traditional waltz.

The Prince blushed at her forwardness, took a breath to steady his nerves, and began a disastrous waltz.

His dancing partner turned out to indeed be honest. And blunt.

"You step forward with you left foot first, Dame-Prince."

And she refused to curb her tongue for anyone.

"Don't dip me. I'd rather not fall."

But she wasn't cruel, neither was their malice in her tone nor any snickering at his (many) failures. In fact, it was as if she was trying to help him.

"When dancing with a lady, look at her face not her feet, idiot."

And on they talked, migrating their dance away from the center as the Prince slowly improved (because his partner had taken to pinching him when he stumbled, but he was now stumbling less even if his arm was sore).

They talked of their interests (he read Fantasy novels and she collected weapons, _scary_), she finally gave her name (which sounded really foreign), but both were tight-lipped when it came to speaking of family.

Tsuna knew was holding his tongue because, outside his Kingly duties, his father acted like an idiot; no one outside the castle really needed to know how King Iemitsu played the fool in his free time. But what about her?

The future Monarch was aware that the ball was open to _all_ available women of the kingdom (which he had complained about to his father since it reeked of desperation), but the lowest rank of any attending was daughters of wealthy merchants. Maybe she was of low rank? Like a servant or scullery-maid? But, then how did she manage to get such a dress?

This is where the Fantasy books began to show their influence, because he wondered if a fairy had given it to her, and off his mind went on an adventure. An adventure where this mysterious woman was the protagonist, where she was abused and forced to become a servant in her own home and was kept from going to the ball. But, she had a fairy Godmother! And with a wave of a wand the rags she wore turned into a beautiful dress, and maybe her carriage was made from a pumpkin, and-

He was pulled out of his fantasy world by a sharp pinch to his cheek. "Ouch! What-"

She frowned and pulled on the Prince's cheek. "You had a really stupid look on your face just now." It looked as if she wanted to keep tugging, but she released him.

Tsuna pouted and rubbed his abused cheek. "Sorry."

"Hmph."

Shortly after that, she guided him firmly to the balcony for some fresh air, ducking behind the curtain that cut it off from the ballroom.

It was a pleasant night, with a slight breeze and a clear view of the stars and full moon, but it was making the young man nervous. 'This seems really romantic!' The short brunet blushed and fidgeted, casting shy glances at his companion.

But, she was paying him no mind. Instead, her dark eyes were trained on the clock tower that was visible from the balcony. The moonlight lit up the tower like a beacon, leaving the time clearly visible; it was nearing midnight. She frowned.

"Is something wrong?" This was the first time she had shown such an expression, not even when Tsuna had been tripping over his feet had she given such a look.

"Hmm," she clicked her tongue sharply. "I have to leave before the stroke of midnight."

Which was in a few minutes.

While Tsuna was left wondering why (and ignoring the part of his brain that shouted that the enchantment would wear off at the stroke of twelve), he was incredibly disappointed. That meant he would have to spend the next couple of hours alone at the ball dealing with all the cruel machinations of the Court.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

She turned to him and smiled that mysterious smile again. "I'd like to see your garden."

He eagerly agreed to show her. He'd do anything to avoid that party.

They took the staircase attached to the balcony down to the splendor of the palace gardens. Everything was alight with the silver glow of the moon. They ran into the guard of the area, Yamamoto, who gave a big grin and a wink when he saw them and cleared the area.

It took the dense Prince a minute to realize why and he blushed bright red. 'N-no Yamamoto!' he wailed mentally. 'We didn't come here to do _that_, so please come back!'

Of course, the friendly guard didn't hear his mental pleas.

The rose-haired woman turned from him and examined the flowers.

CLANG. The clock tower began to ring out the time.

Oh no. No, no, no nononono! Tsuna did not want to go back in there and deal with all those women because-!

CLANG

His eyes remained on the woman's back even though she didn't turn to face him. Because he had a nice evening with this mysterious woman who was honest and not cruel. Someone he could honestly talk to.

CLANG

So-. So-!

CLANG

"P-please be m-my wife!"

Her entire body stiffened and she slowly turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

CLANG

"Are you asking me to join your Family?" Her dark eyes were narrowed and her face serious.

What an odd way to put it, but-

CLANG

"Y-yes?" he squeaked out nervously, his heart racing in his chest.

CLANG

"B-but only if you want to! You d-don't have to if you don't w-want to! Oh god, I can't believe I-"

CLANG

"Stop talking, Dame-Prince." Her serious look melted into a smirk, and she turned to face him.

CLANG

Tsuna bit his lip and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants; the suspense was really getting to him!

CLANG

"Hmph. I accept," she purred, then tossed something from her hand to the Prince's feet.

He looked down…

CLANG

…and saw a dagger with a wicked-looking blade at his feet. "HIIIEEEEEEE!" He jumped back in surprise, tripped over his own feet, and landed on his royal behind.

CLANG

The sudden silence after the clamor of the clock was nearly suffocating. Tsuna took quick, panicky breaths, tears pooling in his large brown eyes and looking the part of a small terrified animal.

As if she hadn't just pulled a deadly weapon out of nowhere, the woman began to unlace her dress. "I'm a hitman sent by the Dante family to eliminate you."

'Why is she getting naked?!' The Prince mentally flailed, feeling the need to guard his 'manly-bits' from the 'sexual ferocity of an older woman.' Luckily, a small part of his brain managed to grasp some of what she said. "W-why," he asked quietly, wondering if it was just him or did his fiancé-slash-assassin's voice get deeper.

"With you out of the way, there's no one left to inherit the throne." She let her dress pool around her feet and stepped out of it, but unlike what Tsuna feared she was not naked; she appeared to be in a suit and some kind of chest harness. She began to tug at her hair. "It would be very easy for a Mafia Family to take over in the sudden panic." The rose-colored hair began to separate from her scalp, allowing a pair of cute, curly sideburns to bounce free and revealed short, dark hair.

Tsuna's heart sank as he got a horrible feeling about who he just proposed to.

The dark-haired stranger unstrapped the chest harness. "Luckily, I liked your proposal more than their meager offer." The harness was tossed away casually, revealing a man dressed in a crisp, white button down, black slacks and tie, and shiny loafers. The smile that had previously been 'mysterious' was now debonair and amused.

In reply, the Prince let out a chocking noise and climbed shakily to his feet.

Apparently that was assassin-ese for 'come closer,' because the other man walked over to him. "And since I'm now a member of your Family, I have something to say."

Tsuna uselessly flapped his lips because his mind had yet to recover from the biggest scare and disappointment of his eighteen years of life.

"Rule number one," he suddenly pinched the brunet boy's cheek and pulled hard, "don't go into dark, secluded places with someone you don't know." The handsome man leaned closer to glare directly in the heir's eyes. "No matter how harmless they _seem_."

Tsuna blinked back pained and frightened tears. "Boreenella-"

"Reborn."

A confused/pained look. "What-?"

"Why would I give my true name to my target?" Reborn released the poor boy's cheek.

Tsuna pouted, raising a hand to rub at his face. "I- I really can't deal with this."

A hard glint entered the hitman's eyes. "Are you retracting your offer?"

'Will you kill me if I do?' he wanted to ask, but self-preservation made him shake his head 'no.'

"Hmph." The man relaxed and the look left his eyes.

"B-but," a sudden burst of hope came to the Prince, "my father has to approve of you first!"

Reborn smirked like he knew a secret that his fiancé did not. "That won't be a problem."

Later, standing with Reborn in front of his father as the King congratulated and cooed over them- saying things like "You should have told me you wanted a _husband_, my beautiful, adorable son!"- he wondered why he ever counted on his father for anything.

A week later, the entire kingdom showed up to watch the spectacle of their Dame-Prince marrying a man. The decorations were over the top, the cake was ridiculously huge, and Tsuna barely escaped the fate of wearing a dress.

When asked by the Priest if he would have Reborn 'til death do they part,' the Prince saw a glimpse of possible salvation. All he had to do was say 'no!'

But the unholy gleam in his husband's eyes _dared_ him to refuse.

The Priest had to lean forward to hear Tsuna's squeaked 'I do.'

Years later, curled up in bed with his husband waiting for the dawn, Tsuna believe himself lucky to have married Reborn. Even if his kingdom is now heavily associated with the Mafia and he had to suffer through the hitman's training.

With a sweet smile, he curled up closer to the hitman, only to feel something off. He peeked under the blankets… "Reborn!" He smacked the other man on the chest. "How many time do I have to tell you to wear clothes to bed?!"

A strong arm wrapped around the Monarch's slender waist and tugged him closer so the owner could bury their face in the other's hair. "Maybe you should stop wearing them. It would certainly make things easier." His hand slid under fabric to boldly caress his lover.

Tsuna squealed, then blushed and squirmed as his spouse continued to grope him. As pleasant as this was, if he let things continue he would have to be carried into his early morning meeting. So, mustering his will, he threw himself away from the other man only to end up tumbling off the bed.

Rather than be put out, Reborn smirked down in satisfaction at Tsuna. "Since you're up you can start getting ready for you meeting; a Mafia Boss is never late, after all."

"But I'm not a Mafia Boss, I'm a King!" A newly crowned one at that, even if he looked less than Kingly pouting on the floor.

The hitman rolled out of bed and tossed the smaller man over his shoulder. "Same thing," he grunted in reply, resting a hand possessively on his husband's backside, and walked into the washroom.

"They are NOT!"

In the end, Tsuna was not carried into his meeting, because apparently 'Mafia Bosses are not carried no matter how much their ass hurts, and neither do they limp.'

The whimpered "But, I'm a King," was ignored by everyone.

* * *

A/N: So, was it completely obvious that it was Reborn? Did I surprise anyone?

This story just wanted to keep going and going, but I finally managed to find a good place to stop. Without the time jump, this story wouldn't be very romantic at all XD. I was also missing the Mafia, so I added it into this fairy tale. Did you find it too choppy in the middle? Once I decided to actually count the chimes in the fiction, it felt unrealistic to have any long thoughts or speech, but I think it might have suffered for it.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. Omake - Continuing Disagreements

Title: Omake- Continuing Disagreements (and Marks of Ownership)

Author: Iali10

Rating: T

Words: 1420

Warnings: Same-sex marriage, violence, allusions to dirty deeds between men, swearing

Summary: Omake to Ch.1. KHR/Sleeping Beauty Parody. Reborn, Xanxus, and Squalo argue over who Tsuna really belongs to. 4427, one-sided R27 and X27.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANBASED WORK. KHR AND DISNEY'S SLEEPING BEAUTY BELONG TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND LICENSE HOLDERS. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS PIECE OF FICTION.

A/N: Okay, this has been sitting in my notebook half-finished since I posted chapter 1… which was a week ago I now realize. The hell am I doing? Did I really post that many chapters in a week, because it sure felt longer to me. Guys, you're being too nice and making me all floaty and giddy to write more for you! Anyways, I knew that if I kept ignoring it, this would never get completed.

'This' came about from me thinking about Xanxus' guns and Tsuna's gloves. There's little point to it, so sorry about that. Little Mermaid and Snow White are up in the request box, so I'll try to work on those, but I'm kind of distracted by another idea…

But, you guys are awesome. I mean it! The amount of reviews, follows, and view doubled in a day! Was I ever teary-eyed. So, 18 reviews, 12 follows, 19 favorites, and 800 views!

Guest: Hahaha, it's too fun to be mean to Tsuna- I just can't help it anymore!

Karen Fujiwara: I kind of forgot about Reborn's cosplaying until I was holding a mental casting in my head for roles. I already had decided to make Tsuna the Prince for fun, but when I came to Reborn he pretty much shoved this idea in my face and forced me to write it XD. I'll work on Snow White once I manage to write Little Mermaid for someone else request.

Saruko: Glad you enjoyed them! Sorry again.

Random Reader: I didn't want it to be like every other Cinderella, so I decided to use the original plot as loosely as possible, and ta-dah! Yes, Tsuna's pain is fun, mwahahaha~.

Daifukumochi: *starts to drown* Help! I can't swim! Oh, that's the perfect way to describe it, a walk with little stumbles of adorkableness XD. Hmm, I haven't decided on the pairings yet; I'm waiting for the funny to come to me first. I think your tactic worked because the number of reviews doubled, so thanks XD. Sorry, smaller piece of cake this time. I really felt that I couldn't have Reborn acting too out of character even if he's supposed to be in disguise (which is why I thought everyone would immediately know it was him); I figure that he would not outright lie while disguised, but use truths and careful omissions since some people have sharp instincts for picking out liars. Yes, spread the love of Dame-Tsuna! I like fics with secretly BAMF Tsuna, but I like him all flaily and dame more because it's always more satisfying to see him succeed like that. Thank you for your reviews, they keep making me smile like a dork :D.

Yuu3: I could almost wax poetic about Reborn and Tsuna's relationship, no matter what it is- friendship, teacher/student, father/son… they're all great eeeeee~! When I was picking out how Reborn's disguise would look like, I figured Bianchi would be the more easily believed (since she's both taller and stronger than girly Tsuna XD). But, Reborn refused to act like anyone but himself so I gave hope that I would actually manage to trick anyone but I guess it was more convincing for some.

xXnazaraXx: Thanks for the review. I should probably be nicer to Tsuna… Nah!

* * *

After a long chase through the entire castle with many bullet-ridden walls and destroyed heirlooms, Tsuna had finally ordered his cousin and tutor to stop at once. When they ignored him, he faked tears which froze his murderous family in their tracks.

Reborn was both proud and annoyed at how well his student had mastered the art of manipulation. Not even he could deny a teary-eyed Tsuna.

Tsuna then had ordered everyone to play nice and talk things out. That had snowballed almost instantly into an argument with much cursing and death threats, but at least no one was attempting to kill anyone (yet) - the Princess knew this was the best he was going to get.

"VOIII!" Squalo yelled as he picked shards of ceramic from his hair; while he had managed to (barely) dodge the bullets aimed at him, Xanxus seemed to have a supernatural ability to always hit the swordsman when he threw blunt objects at his head and had nailed him with a vase midway through the chase. "He's MY wife!"

"That doesn't mean he belongs to you." Reborn casually polished his handgun with a hard glint in his dark eyes.

Xanxus nodded, looking furious and vaguely constipated; apparently, resisting violence was so unnatural for him that it was making him ill.

"The HELL he doesn't belong to me!" Sneer firmly in place, Squalo tugs Tsuna's left hand up to show off the gold band on his ring finger. "This here says he's MINE."

This wasn't going to end well, Tsuna could tell. Not well at all. He should really end-

In a mockery of a gentlemanly gesture, the swordsman pressed a kiss to the back of his wife's captured hand.

Blood rushed to Tsuna's face at lightning speed and soon his entire head was blushing. "Well, uh- that's-" he stuttered out uselessly, quite flustered by his husband's affection.

Xanxus and Reborn tightened their grips on their weapons and _growled._

"Runt," the Princess' cousin barked out.

Tsuna quickly snapped out of his daze- it was a trained response since Duke Xanxus tended to start shooting when he was ignored- and looked sheepish and slightly guilty.

"Put on your gloves.

"Why-"

"Just put the damn things on, trash!" The Duke snarled.

The brunet supposed it was a good thing Reborn had literally drilled into his head to never go anywhere without his gloves because it looked as if Xanxus would rampage if he had to be kept waiting for much longer. Frowning, he reached into the chest area of his dress to pull out a pair of woolen mittens with 27 on each mit.

It seemed unlikely to him that Xanxus wanted him to just wear his mittens; more likely was that his cousin wanted him to _use_ the gloves for what they were made for: to guide his magic. The Fiamma del Cielo was a bloodline magic that could be traced back to Tsuna's ancestors that was rare and much desired, but it tended to be unstable without a proper conduit. That is where Tsuna's gloves came in, though it was hardly the only method for controlling the flames. Xanxus used his guns to channel his Fiamma del Cielo, but they were impure so they could only be used to destroy things. Tsuna's flames were so pure he was able to tap into all aspects of the flames to propel himself through the air and even the famed Hyper Intuition of his ancestor, Giotto, and enter the Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Wondering why Xanxus wanted him to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna tugged on his mittens and reached for his magic which responded eagerly and burned through his veins in a rush. His mind snapped into focus and his senses sharpened, such as his eyes dilating to catch more details and could nearly hear the heartbeats of the other men; the sudden rush of information was dizzying but Reborn had trained him to handle it. His eyes tinted orange, but more noticeably a flame ignited on his forehead and gloves, seemingly burning away the mittens and revealing leather gloves with metal X's on the back.

"See this, scum?" Xanxus grasped the Princess' wrist to show off the back of the gloves to his rivals, and then pulled out his guns. "Two X's," he turned the weapon to show off the stylized X along the chamber, "for _Xanxus_."

Everyone was absolutely flabbergasted for a moment and said nothing.

Reborn clicked his tongue and pulled the brim of his fedora lower.

"Ah," Tsuna muttered flatly, which would have been a 'WHAT?!' outside his Hyper Dying Will Mode. The brunet was glad that his hands were currently engulfed in flame since it meant his cousin couldn't attempt to copy Squalo. "Can you let go?"

Squalo decided to be less polite. "VOOOIIIIII!" The swordsman quickly grasped his spouse's hand- which instantly snuffed out so not to hurt him- then attempted to tug the other from Xanxus' hold. "That not what it stands for, shitty Duke! Now let go of my Wife!"

The scarred man snarled in return and yanked Tsuna back towards him. "Get you trash hands off my property."

"Bastard!" Poor Tsuna was tugged back towards his husband.

"Trash!" And the game of tug-of-war continued.

Despite the rough yanking, the Princess looked composed though slightly annoyed. "Please, no more."

Almost everyone ignored him.

BANG

Everyone stilled at the sudden killing intent radiating from the small good-fairy.

The still smoking barrel was used to push up the brim of his fedora, the pistol clenched in his hand. Two coal back eyes narrowed on the bickering trio. "One, shut. Up."

It was a testament of the skill in the Hyper Dying Will Mode that Tsuna did not tremble in fear. But it was a close thing.

The other two broke out in a sweat, even if their pride kept them from outwardly showing any other signs of fear.

"Two, you're all idiots. Three," the hammer of the gun was cocked and weapon pointed at the Duke, "_I_ had those gloves made for Tsuna and they have nothing to do with you."

Squalo sent a smug sneer in Xanxus' direction.

BANG

The bullet came so close to Squalo's face that he could feel the heat coming off of it, and it ruffled his long, silver hair like a breeze. He quickly stopped sneering.

"Four, I'm under a magically binding contract to be by Dame-Tsuna's side as his tutor and advisor for life- even if I die, my spirit will return to him."

Not that anyone believed that this demon- err, good-fairy could be killed.

The infant's customary smirk emerged on his face. "I was also his first kiss."

"I was eight," the Princess deadpanned and took the opportunity to pull his arms free from his husband's and cousin's slackened holds. "And you swore that you would never mention it again."

Xanxus and Squalo looked troubled.

Reborn's smirk became even smugger as he casually added, "And, we took baths together."

"So did Skull and Colonello," Tsuna grumbled back and crossed his arms, "and neither of them brag about it."

BANG

A warning shot to warn his student about his cheekiness, but the good-fairy continued as if the Princess hadn't spoken. "So, I'm a permanent fixture in Tsuna's life." The 'while you two are temporary' was unsaid but clearly heard.

Despite the danger, both men were inching their hands closer to their weapons and glaring at the infant.

Attempting to appear innocent but having the smug shine through his act, Reborn continued. "Besides, I still have so much left to teach my Dame-student."

"But not tonight."

Reborn lost his smirk.

Both swordsman and gunner stopped reaching for their weapons.

Tsuna's expression was stern and his eyes filled with a will that would not be denied. "Tomorrow we can talk, and train, and fight, but tonight," he grabbed Squalo's hand; "me and my husband are going to bed."

Reborn's lips pressed into a thin line.

Xanxus ground his teeth.

But neither offered another word of protest for they knew it was useless. Tsuna had decided and nothing would change his mind.

The Princess- no, future Ruler nodded to both and then began to lead his husband to their chambers.

And Squalo did his best not to appear too eager or smirk in triumph since he didn't want to get chased once again. Come morning, he would make sure there would be many more marks of his on his wife; he would worry about the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So, this entire thing was written for the one bit about Tsuna's 'X' gloves and Xanxus' 'X' guns. That's it. I was originally trying to find a way to write it as its own oneshot, but my brain said that this parody would work just as well. I wasn't feeling too motivated to write it, which you can tell I'm sure.

The easiest part of this was the back and forth between Tsuna and Reborn since their voices are the clearest ones in my head (yes, I'm hearing voices, but I'm the friendly kind of crazy honest). Sorry if it was disappointing for some of you, I'll go to my emo corner now.


End file.
